Alice (Queen's Gate)
Alice is a heroic treasure hunter who works under contracts across the world, opposite her friendly rival Dorothy. Her mother Lewis, also an adventurer, has gone missing while looking for the legendary treasure “The Queen's Gate.” Alice travels to the ruins by airship and while packing her favorite sweets, she sends her underlings ahead. She found the treasure and when she opened it, a battle across the space-time started. Appearance Alice wears a black short dress with brown wing-like attachments on her back. She has two wing like attachments on each side of her head, and a black bat brooch attached to her bangs. She has a yellow and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her arms she has black armbands on the upper part of the arm and wears black gloves with brown leather on them. On her legs she has tight thigh-high boots and owl-like pieces near her feet. On her right leg she has a golden interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small brown belt. Personality Very bright, Alice is highly knowledgeable about ancient civilizations, so much so that she has a PhD in the study. It’s her basic style to calmly enter after there’s no more danger or traps prepared for intruders. She appears to be very adventurous, taking after her mother with this trait, as she likes to explore different areas. Abilities She sports a highly customized pair of Mauser C96 and a whip as weapons. Also, because Alice is able to use the many OOPARTS (Out Of Place Artifacts) she brought from a lot of ruins, she has made it very tough for anyone to defeat her. Her tail is actually a whip, that can be attached to her lower back. Gallery Alice large.jpg Alice_Boost.jpg Trivia *Alice's guns are named Angra Mainyu (Black) and Aeshma (Silver), which both are the names of Zoroastrianistic entities. *The wing like attachments on her head are magical creatures called Kuranes, that use ultrasounds to protect her from attacks (Kuranes being the name of a dreamer who visited strange worlds, similar to Alice in Wonderland). *The stone choker that allows her to enter Boost form, augmenting her attack power, is called Virocana, after the king of the Asuras. *When her special protective suit exceeds the tension limit (as when receiving large damage, or releasing the Boost form), a yellow solution is released from her crotch. *Though her surname isn't specifically mentioned, the novels designate her as the daughter of the Dodgson Foundation, which would indicate she's "Alice Dodgson". *The name of the school she attends is St. Labels. *The design on the center of her front bangs resembles the symbol on the chest of Batman's costume. *Alice is the only Queen's Gate character with a game book that is an original character; all of the others are from other series. *Alice is the first character to be based on Alice of the "Alice in Wonderland" book, followed by Alicia. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Bond Protector Category:Kids Category:Teenagers